Jamais Deux sans Trois
by Choupette
Summary: [POV Heero. OS] Duo aime Trowa et réciproquement. Mais lorsque l'un disparaît, l'autre veut le rejoindre... Décidément je ne m'améliore pas pour les résumés...


**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Jamais Deux sans Trois.

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi.

**Couples :** 02x03, 04xZechs, 01x05.

**Avertissement :** Première Deathfic mise sur Nyark, nyark, nyark, nyark.

_J'ai enfin réussi à publier cette fic ! Yatta ! Ca fait un mois qu'elle attend dans les tréfonds de mon ordinateur et que je ne peux pas la mettre sur le net. Remarque, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. je crois que certaines personnes vont m'en vouloir, mais c'est pas grave, je commence à avoir l'habitude. Désolée, pour cette longue absence. _

_Il me semble que ce titre a déjà été utilisé, si c'est bien le cas, je m'en excuse auprès de l'auteur qui s'en est servi pour la première fois. _

_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture. _

_Please, review, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis. Merci. _

* * *

-/- POV Heero -/-

Je crois que la maison n'a jamais été aussi calme. Cela fait une semaine que nous n'avons pas de mission, les Gundams ont été révisés, nos véhicules également, les armes graissées et les rapports tapés. Même Duo a rendu le sien. Bref, c'est une journée paisible. Une légère brise fait onduler l'herbe et les feuilles des arbres autour de chez nous, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent…

À vrai dire, même s'il y avait une tornade arrivant droit sur nous, ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte. Rien ne pourrait les faire réagir. Cette capacité à créer autour d'eux une bulle que rien, ni personne ne peut briser me rend admiratif. C'est comme si rien n'existait, qu'ils étaient là, juste l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils étaient heureux dans un petit monde créé sur mesure.

Si ce n'était pas mes meilleurs amis, je les jalouserais à mort, tant je voudrais être à leur place et goûter ce calme, cette sérénité. Je n'ai jamais souffert de la solitude, je n'ai jamais voulu aimer, mais en les voyant la seule chose que je souhaite est de trouver quelqu'un qui me comprenne et m'aime. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je veux pouvoir parler d'un « nous deux », de « ma moitié ». Je veux pouvoir esquisser un geste tendre, recevoir un baiser. Ne plus avoir peur, puisqu'il serait là pour me protéger. Et moi… je l'aimerai de toutes mes forces.

Ils sont tellement mignons, lovés l'un contre l'autre, se chuchotant des paroles pour eux seuls. Se murmurant leur amour. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils peuvent se dire exactement, ce qui peut rendre les sourires de Duo si beaux et le visage de Trowa si doux. Toutes les peines qui les rongeaient semblent avoir disparu d'un seul coup. Quelqu'un aura-t-il le même pouvoir sur moi ?

Duo et Trowa. Leur couple m'avait un peu surpris. Pas qu'ils n'aillent pas ensemble, bien au contraire, mais cela ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit. Je ne sais pas comment cela a commencé. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un jour en rentrant de mission, ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur le canapé du salon, totalement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient été beaucoup plus discrets que Quatre et Zechs, dont on avait appris l'union grâce aux cris qui filtraient à travers la porte du bureau de la Winner corporation, alors que l'on venait lui rendre visite.

La seule chose dont je suis sûr actuellement et dont on ne me fera pas démordre, est que l'amour qu'il y a entre eux ne s'arrêtera jamais. Pour moi, un amour si pur ne peut être brisé. Leurs sentiments les ont transformés, ils sont heureux et, parmi nous cinq, ce sont eux qui le méritent le plus. La vie les a violemment ballotté. Duo vivait comme il le pouvait avec tous ses souvenirs et toutes ces morts, Trowa avait, inconsciemment, préféré tout oublier. Je doute que ce soit une bonne solution, pour construire un avenir : un passé « boiteux » et un passé inexistant, mais ils ont l'air de s'en accommoder. Je pense qu'ils ont décidé mutuellement que leurs vies commencent aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils sont ensemble.

Tout ça pour dire, que s'il n'y avait pas cette putain de guerre tout serait parfait en dehors de leur petite bulle. Je souris bêtement en les regardant, ils sont tellement attendrissants. Ils se lèvent. Pas besoin de dire où ils vont, on le sait parfaitement. Comme à leur habitude, ils vont faire un tour sur les falaises qui ne sont pas très loin de la planque, c'est leur endroit préféré. Ils passent plus de temps à regarder la mer et les couchers de soleil, que moi sur mon ordinateur. Faut le faire ! D'ailleurs, je suis en flagrant délit d'ordinite, puisqu'il est sur mes genoux alors que je suis censé profiter du beau temps et me reposer. Je ne peux vraiment pas m'en passer. C'est sûr que si j'avais autre chose… enfin quelqu'un sous la main, ce n'est pas de composants électroniques dont je prendrais soin, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Des bruits de pas. Wufeï. Surtout ne pas rougir, surtout ne pas baver, surtout ne pas avoir l'air d'un débile souriant.

« Tu viens manger.

- On ne les attend pas ?

- Le soleil se couche dans une heure. Yuy, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'arriveront pas avant que la nuit ne soit totalement tombée.

- Hm, c'est vrai.

- Quelle perte de temps. Alors tu viens ?

- J'arrive. »

Oufff. Notre petit Chinois retourne dans la maison. Mes impressions : l'opération écrevisse a échoué aux vues de la teinte de mes joues. Pour nos deux tourtereaux, il n'a pas tort et au final… Ben, le romantisme, ce n'est pas son truc ou alors il le cache bien. Après c'est moi que l'on traite d'insensible. Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui contemple le coucher de soleil avec… avec… Aller Heero, tu peux le dire ! Enfin le penser. Avec qui tu veux aller voir les petits reflets orange sur la grosse flaque d'eau qui recouvre les deux tiers de notre planète ? Un peu de courage voyons ! Inspiration, expiration et on s'avoue à soi-même que l'on a un petit… Non, soyons réaliste… un GROS faible pour… Wufeïchang. Ça y est, c'est dit, très vite, mais c'est dit. Moi Heero Yuy, terroriste en puissance, j'ai les mêmes réactions qu'une midinette blonde de 13 ans. Bravo, ça fait sérieux. Remarque ça pourrait devenir une bonne tactique. La prochaine fois que je me bats contre le général Treize Kuschrenada, je lui parle de ma récente découverte : j'ai un cœur qui bat pour un Chinois d'1m60. Youpi ! S'il ne meurt pas de rire avec ça, je me demande ce qu'il lui faudrait de plus : son ex-lieutenant en train de se taper un petit Arabe, à la bouille d'ange peut-être. Avec ça, c'est sûr, je l'achève.

« On mange ! »

Quelle douce voix à mes oreilles.

Bip, bip, bip.

Quelhorrible bruità mes oreilles.

Moi qui adorais ce son, je le hais de plus en plus, c'est viscéral. Surtout depuis que Duo et Trowa sont ensemble et que j'ai réalisé que quelque chose battait en haut, à gauche au niveau de ma poitrine. J'ouvre ce mail à la con, pour voir ce que J nous a encore refilé.

-/-

Nous sommes prêts à partir. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Quatre est déjà monté dans son Gundam, Trowa s'avance vers le Deathscythe et embrasse tendrement Duo avant de rejoindre le Heavyarms. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Cette mission est pourtant simple et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, mais à son instinct. Le mien me crie : danger. Je jette un coup d'œil à Wufeï. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, alors que je croise son regard. Avant que je n'ai le temps de réaliser, il est déjà dans son cockpit. Encore heureux, car j'ai soudainement chaud et cela doit se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je respire un bon coup et referme la porte du Wing. Via le vidéophone, je m'assure que tout le monde est prêt et l'on part.

-/-

Des carcasses de Mobil Suits brûlent autour de nous. Les tirs et les explosions doivent s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais ce n'est pas grave. Pour le moment tout se passe comme prévu, même si mon cœur bat la chamade. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. La base est presque détruite et les soldats tombent autour de nous. Quatre semble se débrouiller comme un chef, Wufeï aussi. De ce côté-là, RAS. De toute manière qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver puisque je ne reste jamais très loin de lui ? Duo et Trowa se battent ensemble, faisant radicalement le ménage autour d'eux. Y a pas dire, ils sont diablement efficaces. Ils se complètent et sont totalement synchrones, pourtant ils ne communiquent pas entre eux.

On approche des derniers bâtiments. Duo et Quatre vont servir de défense alors que Trowa s'apprête à lancer ses missiles. Tout va bientôt être réduit en poussière et nous allons pouvoir rentrer. Ce sentiment de peur va pouvoir enfin me quitter et notre vie va retourner à la normale. Trowa se met en position. Qu'est-ce que… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces cons ? Non ! Pas ça !

« Trowa attention ! »

Je hurle dans le vidéophone et me rue sur lui. Ces putains de ozzis ont copié notre attaque pour nous prendre par surprise. Des sillons lumineux zèbrent le ciel, desfusées vont s'écraser sur lui. Je cours aussi vite que je peux avec le Wing et vois Duo qui en fait de même avec le Deathscythe. Trowa n'a pas bougé, il enclenche la mise à feu des missiles qui partent dans un nuage de fumée. Les fusées se rapprochent et le frappent de plein fouet. Un hurlement déchire mes oreilles. Duo.

Le souffle de l'explosion me propulse sur le sol. Je ne vois plus rien, je ne sais plus trop où j'habite. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me reprendre. J'entends la voix de Duo, ses cris. Je me relève et vois le Heavyarms en flammes. La chaleur a fissuré l'armure et je sens la terreur prendre mon cœur. La voix désespérée de Duo résonne dans le vidéophone. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

« Trowa ! Réponds-moi ! »

Tout comme Duo, je n'entends que des grésillements. Quatre s'est approché. Les MS nous barrent le chemin pour atteindre le Heavyarms, mais Wufeï couvre Quatre. Duo sanglote.

« Mon amour, je t'en supplie ! Réponds-moi ! »

Toujours le silence. Quatre sort de son habitacle et va chercher Trowa. Pendant ce temps, je fais de la bouillie de ozzis. Il nous faut plusieurs minutes pour nous débarrasser des derniers MS et couvrir Quatre qui a récupéré Trowa. Duo détruit tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Je croise les doigts pour que Quatre arrive à temps à l'hôpital. J'ai peur, peur de devoir perdre un ami, peur de voir Duo endurer la mort de l'être auquel il tient le plus au monde. Duo continue de se battre, je dois l'arrêter, il faut que nous partions.

-/-

Je soutiens Duo qui peine à marcher sans trébucher, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il n'est pas blessé, mais son cœur semble s'être emballé, de la sueur coule sur son front comme s'il était pris de fièvre et il a du mal à respirer. J'aperçois Quatre qui parle doucement avec un médecin, il baisse la tête. Duo tremble, dans mes bras, avant de s'écrouler. Les infirmières accourent, ainsi que Quatre et le médecin. Je n'ose lever les yeux vers lui de peur d'y voir la vérité, d'apprendre si Trowa est mort ou non.

-/-

Trowa n'est pas mort ce soir-là, mais le médecin nous a prévenu, si son cœur lâche, rien ne pourra le réanimer, il n'aura plus la force de se battre. Nous le veillons à tour de rôle, obligeant Duo à se reposer, à manger lorsqu'il reste trop longtemps auprès du Français. Toute la journée Duo est assis au bord du lit, lui tient la main, passe la sienne dans ses cheveux, lui parle doucement comme pour le sortir du sommeil.

Nous avons passé cinq jours à son chevet avant que cela n'arrive. Alors que Duo et moi étions à son chevet, l'électrocardiogramme s'est soudain emballé, puis un bip continu à empli la chambre. Duo s'est précipité sur Trowa, criant son nom, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Mon cœur se serrait alors qu'il le priait de revenir, d'ouvrir les yeux. Jamais des mots ne m'avaient autant déchiré, jamais la voix de Duo, l'implorant de ne pas l'abandonner, ne m'avait paru si désespérée.

Les médecins et les infirmières sont alors entrés et l'ont séparé de lui. J'ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras alors qu'il se laissait glisser sur le sol. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne pouvait même plus regarder vers ce lit de mort. Même si l'espoir de le voir revenir à la vie nous tenaillait, nous savions qu'il était en train de nous quitter. Duo m'a violemment repoussé et alors que les chocs électriques faisaient s'arquer le corps de Trowa sur le lit, il est sorti en courant de la chambre. Je courais à sa poursuite, je ne pourrais pas le rattraper. J'eus le temps de voir sa moto filer à toute allure, sachant très bien où il se rendait.

-/-

J'arrêtais la voiture le long de la falaise. Je devais le retrouver pour lui dire que Trowa était encore en vie, que son cœur battait à nouveau. Je devais le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, mais au fond de mon âme, je savais déjà qu'il était sûrement trop tard. Duo l'aimait trop pour ne pas vouloir le rejoindre le plus vite possible. Alors que mes pas me portaient jusqu'à leur paradis, je sentais ma poitrine se serrer et mon souffle me manquer. Un corps était étendu sur la roche, le visage tourné vers la mer. Un éclat de lumière me désigna son poignard avant que mes jambes me lâchent. Pendant plus d'une heure, je n'ai pas su quoi faire, comment réagir alors que Trowa allait maintenant se réveiller. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de Wufeï venu me chercher, appelant une ambulance. Je n'ai pas voulu voir son corps, je n'ai pas voulu voir ce sang qui maculait leur monde, tombant goutte à goutte sur la surface de l'eau, balayé par les vagues.

Tout ce que je savais c'est que Trowa vivrait, mais que ce serait sans lui. Duo, qui avait voulu retrouver son amour, était alors désespérément seul de l'autre côté de la vie. Lui qui espérait tant le retrouver ne devait comprendre pourquoi la mort était vide de sens, sans lui.

-/-

Un mois passa, avant qu'il ne s'éveille enfin, avant que je ne puisse lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Wufeï et Quatre n'avaient osé le regarder et étaient sortis doucement de la chambre. Il demandait après Duo et ils ne pouvaient se décider à lui parler.

Trowa me regardait complètement perdu. Je venais de lui annoncer que Duo s'était tué en pensant le rejoindre. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, s'emplissant de larmes. Ses lèvres tremblaient, alors que des sillons se formaient sur ses joues, abreuvant ses lèvres. Sans que je m'y attende, il arracha ses perfusions, voulant se lever de ce lit de mort.

« Trowa, il faut que tu restes…

- NON ! C'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas te croire ! »

Je l'emprisonnais dans mes bras pour qu'il ne fuit pas à son tour. Il frappait mon torse de toutes ses forces, hurlant le nom de Duo, cherchant désespérément à se détacher de mon étreinte.

« Trowa, Duo est… Il est…

- Duo n'est pas mort ! Je ne peux pas te croire, il est en vie, il m'attend ! Heero, dis-moi où il est !

- Trowa il … n'est plus.

- NON ! »

Trowa pleurait entre mes bras, secoué de tremblements, peinant à respirer à cause des larmes. Je retenais avec peine ma douleur. Duo était mort et pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais un désespoir sans nom sur le visage de mon ami.

« Il n'est pas mort… Je l'aime… Heero, il n'a pas le droit de me laisser.

- Il ne t'a pas laissé, au contraire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que tu ne sois pas seul, que vous soyez ensemble, même si c'était ailleurs.

- Heero, je veux le voir, je veux Duo, je t'en prie !Ce n'est pas vrai, il est en vie ! Oh Heero je t'en supplie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, je suis arrivé trop tard.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attendu, pourquoi n'est-il pas resté avec moi ?

- Il ne voulait pas que tu partes sans lui. »

Je ne sais combien de temps, Trowa est resté prostré, à pleurer en silence. Il a fini par s'endormir. Son regard s'est doucement éteint pour ne plus jamais se rallumer. Même conscient, il passa les jours qui suivirent dans un état de veille, faisant ce qu'on lui disait, complètement absent de ce monde. Wufeï restait auprès de moi la plupart du temps. On parlait beaucoup de ce qui était arrivé, de ce qui se passait, nous étions convaincus que Trowa ne resterait pas. On le surveillait pour ne pas qu'il le rejoigne, mais était-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ?

Un soir alors que je m'éveillais, le lit était vide. Personne ne l'avait vu partir. Wufeï était retourné à la maison et j'étais encore seul, seul pour me rendre une nouvelle fois sur la falaise.

J'avais peur. Après Duo, je ne voulais pas revivre cette peine, cette sensation d'impuissance. J'avais peur, mais en même temps… La place de Trowa était auprès de Duo, sous quelque forme que ce fut. Je m'arrêtais au bas de la falaise, alors que le jour déclinait.

-/- Fin du POV-/-

Du bas de la falaise, tout ce que Heero pu voir, c'est un corps se fondant dans la lumière du soleil couchant, s'envolant dans les cieux pour le rejoindre. Trowa s'était enfui de l'hôpital sans aucune arme sous la main avec la seule certitude que Duo l'avait abandonné à cet endroit même où ils s'étaient aimés, où ils s'étaient sentis enfin vivre. Trowa et Duo avaient vaincu leur passé et la guerre uniquement par besoin de l'autre, ils avaient survécu. Aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se battre.

Alors que la silhouette de Trowa déclinait vers l'océan, une larme coula lentement sur la joue de Heero. Trowa n'avait rien d'un ange, aucunes ailes ne viendraient le soutenir pour pouvoir le retrouver, mais ce n'était pas important, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de monter vers les cieux, de voler vers lui pour le rejoindre.

Heero tomba lourdement à genoux sur le sable, fermant les yeux, attendant les éclats de l'eau, les vagues perturbées par la chute. Une douce brise l'enveloppa soudain et il eut la certitude que Duo était là à attendre son amour, un murmure s'insinua en lui. Duo était là pour accompagner Trowa. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent lui parurent des heures, jusqu'à ce que l'éclaboussement de l'eau saline ne lui parvienne. Il leva les yeux, mais ne vit pas le corps remonter à la surface. Trowa l'avait peut-être déjà rejoint et ils allaient pouvoir être heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ils allaient pouvoir être là juste l'un pour l'autre, sans plus jamais s'occuper de la guerre et de leur bonheur puisque aujourd'hui ils l'avaient enfin gagnée cette paix qui leur importait tant et qui leur permettrait de vivre pour toujours.

Un corps glissa lentement sur le sable alors qu'une âme montait en rejoindre une autre. Pour ceux qui ne croient pas aux âmes sœurs, il est certain qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré Duo et Trowa. Il est certain qu'ils n'ont jamais vu ces deux étoiles qui brillent et brûlent dans le ciel. Les paupières de Heero se fermèrent peu à peu sur cette certitude qu'ils avaient enfin accompli leur rêve, qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais qu'à se soucier l'un de l'autre.

-/- 1

Je n'ose pas me relever. Je suis encore étendu sur le sable, devenu froid avec la nuit. Je n'ose pas me relever, car alors il faudrait que j'aille prévenir les secours, qu'ils commencent les recherches, qu'ils retrouvent son corps déformé par les eaux. Je ne veux pas y penser, je ne veux pas faire graver une stèle supplémentaire. Je ne le peux pas.

Je me retourne et regarde le ciel où deux âmes brillent étrangement, avec tant de force. Je songe à elles, à Wufeï. Il revient toujours à un moment ou un autre dans mon esprit. Je veux le voir, j'en ai besoin, là, maintenant. Sans que je leur demande, mes muscles se mettent en marche, j'arrive à ma moto, puis tout à coup à la maison. Tout est éteint, la voiture de Quatre n'est pas là. Mes pas me portent vers sa chambre, j'entre doucement.

Il est là, assis sur son lit, dans le noir. Il m'attendait ? Je le vois qui se lève et vient vers moi. De ses doigts, il enlève le sable qui colle à ma joue, enlève ma veste et mon tee-shirt. Il m'assoit sur le lit et fait de même pour le reste de mes vêtements hormis mon caleçon. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, je vois ses yeux qui brillent. Il sait ce qu'il s'est passé, il sait que Trowa est parti.

Il s'allonge et m'attire contre lui, nous recouvre du drap, alors que je pleure doucement, la tête près de son cœur. Je suis soulagé de ressentir enfin de la chaleur. Il me serre un peu plus fort, dépose un tendre baiser sur mon front.

« Heero… Tant que tu m'aimeras et bien au-delà, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je serai toujours là. »

* * *

1. je voulais finir ici, mais ma bêta m'a dit que c'était bien trop pessimiste, donc vous avez droit à un petit bout supplémentaire.

_Alors ? Menaces de mort ou non ? Pitié ne me fustigez pas ou plutôt allez-y défoulez-vous, je suis prête, les barricades sont montées, j'ai mis un gilet par balle et j'ai payé des gardes du corps (Araki Masanori m'en a prêté un. LOL. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est un perso de Kizuna, il m'a prêté Tashiro. MDR. Bon j'arrête le délire). En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop mis le cafard. _

_Bisous._


End file.
